Shattered Skies
: "We've gotten a new op, hot off the presses. Here's the situation. A few months ago, supplies and weaponry were stolen from a few of our warehouses. They're shipping it out today. We're here to stop that. Any questions?" : "Are explosives involved in the plan?" : "Highlander, I'll explain the plan on the plane. : "Alright, cool. One question however, why are no other teams coming in to support us? This mission seems meant for a two or four team joint operation." : "Survivor, no-one else wanted to do this job. They were pretty sure it was a suicide mission. Unfortunately for them, I don't feel like dying today." : "Alright, that's enough Q/A. Get some rest, you'll need it. We're starting at 1800 hours. Owl and Athena will be coordinating, and Pitfall's off doing recon, to answer those questions. Dismissed." Historical Mission Summary : "Phoenix has stolen vital supplies from us. Your task is to take it back. They're shipping it out from an airfield in Texas, but they won't make it off the ground, not if you play your cards right. I'll be handling objective coordination for the op. : "Your opposition consists of Phoenix Operatives. Once you sound that alarm, Phoenix will move to blockade the cops, while sending their own guys to kill you. These guys aren't your usual punchclock police. They're very intent on killing you to secure their objectives. Be warned. I'll alert you to enemies coming in." Shattered Skies was a Halcyon operation to prevent stolen Halcyon Supplies from assisting Phoenix operations. Minutemen's task was to prevent any planes from taking off intact with cargo, and to destroy the rest of the supplies still stationed at the airfield. While this mission had all the markings of a suicide mission, Minutemen made it out unscathed. Operation was completed successfully, and Solomon proved his mettle as a leader under fire. Assets Used * Frontline Armor 1x (Survivor) * Aegis Armor 2x (Highlander and Minister) * RAVEN 2x (Survivor) * F57 (Highlander) * SAWBLADE (Minister) * Explosive Charges 6x * Bell UH-1Y Venom (Evacuation) Operatives Involved *Minutemen Ground Team **Minister (Leader) **Highlander (Technician) **Survivor (Commando) *Minutemen Support Team **Owl(Mission Coordinator) **Athena (Assault Coordinator, escape pilot) Transcript (Mission Log started. Time: 0:00) the Airfield Minister - "Hope I don't need to explain to you how important this op is. Don't die." Survivor - "What words of wisdom, o great leader. We've done ops like this before, we'll be alright. No need to keep reminding us, anyhow." Highlander - "I mean, with the amount of charges we have, it's bound to be overkill." Minister - "The briefing marked a few planes. We can take it down with small arms fire, while the cargo inside the crates won't be so thinly defended. The charges are for the containers." Highlander - "We got that during the briefing." Minister - "We're all set, then. Let's roll." of moving, and gear rattling.. It is presumed that Minutemen moved into the airfield. Survivor - "This whole place seems like it's on low security." Owl - "That'd be because of the destraction we set up. Thank us later." Survivor - "Noted." Minister - "Alright, cut the chatter." (Time: 1:30) Minister - "We're in. Highlander, start placing charges. Survivor, you're with me." Highlander - "Ya got it. 6 charges coming right up!" Survivor - "Oh great. We out on patrol or whatever? Timeline of Events 0:00: Recording started. Minutemen officially starts operations. 1:30: Minutemen breach Airfield perimeter. Charges begin to be set on containers. 3:30: Alarm sounds. Planes begin take off sequence. Minister begins firing at the planes. Trivia *The Briefing Theme is Uncertain Details (https://www.roblox.com/library/1841082332/Murder-In-Mind) *The Loud Theme for this Historical Operation is Airfield Assault (https://www.roblox.com/library/1839440732/Global-Disaster) *If this mission were stealthable, the stealth theme would be Stick To The Plan (https://www.roblox.com/library/1839849353/The-Threat) *This operation is a remake of an old operation called Silent Skies. Category:Historical Operations